


Backseat Driver

by cleiioo



Series: the punk and the princess [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, backseat of the tanaka vehicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleiioo/pseuds/cleiioo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both flushed, alcohol coursing through their blood stream because Saeko can out drink Ukai but there is something to be said about Russians (half, she reminds herself) and alcohol tolerance.  Her lips are parted and Saeko knows they taste of sake and cinnamon. She wants to learn what else Alisa tastes like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Driver

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before so I hope I managed to put the right sex words together to let y'all have a good time lmao.  
> A lot of people asked for more Hard Candy so this is a continuation, when they asked me I dunno if this is what they wanted but this what you get and I hope you like it!!!

They meet again in the back of the Tanaka car. It’s a tight fit, but this is love, so their bodies don’t have trouble aligning just _right._ Alisa has her back pressed against the door. Saeko, her small stature coming in handy for once is crouched in front of her. Alisa’s legs are arched over Saeko’s shoulders, her skirt hiked up to her hips.  Showing off an eyeful of milky white thigh and the violet lace of her underwear.

“Please.”

They’re both flushed, alcohol coursing through their blood stream because Saeko can out drink Ukai but there is something to be said about Russians (half, she reminds herself) and alcohol tolerance.  Her lips are parted and Saeko knows they taste of sake and cinnamon. She wants to learn what else Alisa tastes like.  
  
“Saeko…” She huffs out, getting impatient and canting her hips forward.  
  
Her response is a wide Cheshire grin; Saeko’s tongue stretches out to trace a slow line up the length of her thigh. She decides Alisa will have to beg for it; she decides she likes the sound of please.

“Yes, princess?”  She smiles against Alisa’s inner thigh, pressing lazy kisses as she trails up up _up._

Alisa’s breath hitches and she lets out a frustrated sound when Saeko pulls away. She digs a hand into the short strands of Saeko’s blonde hair, not being gentle as she pulls Saeko up and forces her lips against hers.  She gets the silent message Alisa’s tongue is sending as it presses against her own. She complies, her hands moving between them, fingers sliding over her underwear before adding pressure. She’s met with damp fabric and it causes her to grin against the other girl’s lips.

Alisa’s reply is to moan into her mouth. Saeko pushes the lace to the side wasting no time as her fingers slide against Alisa’s slit. She takes it slow, deft fingertips moving in languid strokes before she pushes a finger in.  It’s warm and wet and she wastes no time in adding a second, spreading them inside her. Saeko unlocks her lips to gaze up at Alisa’s face. It’s a delight to watch, her pale skin is sheen and rosy, thick lashes fluttering to the tempo of the fingers scissoring inside of her. Small breathy moans are escaping from her wet parted lips.

“M-More…”

It’s a demand and Saeko responds by promptly pulling her fingers out, holding them parallel to her lips as she regards Alisa with a raised eyebrow. 

“That was missing the magic word.”  

Alisa basically shudders as the fingers leave her empty. She tosses her head back, banging it against the glass of the window and growling out a string of curse words.  
  
There was something about reducing someone so refined to swear words.   She grins, pushing the fingers into her mouth making obnoxious sucking noises that cause Alisa’s pupils to dilate.

“Please! Y-you’re so—“  
  
Saeko interrupts by pushing her wet fingers past Alisa’s lips and into her mouth. She sinks down until her face is back between her legs, pressing a kiss against her inner thigh. She hums thoughtfully as her lips travel up up _up_ , until her tongue is inches away from pressing against Alisa’s clit. She waits until she feels Alisa moan against her fingers before giving a quick tentative lick.

The sound that Alisa makes, a high pitched shout, is enough to force her tongue back. She begins lapping lazy strokes. Alisa coming apart beneath her, it’s in the way her body shakes; the way her hand grasps her hair to hold her in place.  She redoubles her efforts, circling her clit before sliding down and pushing her tongue inside her.  She’s met with wet and the taste, well it isn’t sweet but Its _Alisa_ and she doesn’t hesitate to lap it up.

The sounds coming out of Alisa’s mouth aren’t doing her any favours. She can feel the dampness between her own legs, her tight jeans adding helpful friction as she presses her thighs tight together.  She can wait; she just wants to reduce Alisa to a shaking mess.

 She wants Alisa to scream her name.

 Her fingers are thoroughly wet with spit when she pulls them from Alisa’s mouth, wasting no time in pushing them in alongside her tongue.  Her pace is quick and relentless, the slick of Alisa’s insides making it easy to work her open.  She’s close. She can feel it in the way she clenches around her, the staccato of her desperate breaths and the stutter of her hips.

Alisa is close and Saeko is nowhere near finished.

She pulls away, sitting up slightly and removing her fingers with a wet pop. She makes a show of wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand, running her tongue along the seam of her lips. The exaggeration of her moan is worth the look she gets in return.   

Maybe it’s alcohol, but Saeko definitely shouldn’t have let her guard down.  She can barely process that the tables have turned before she’s flat on her back, Alisa straddling her chest and towering over her. Saeko brings her hands to grasp at her hips, not gentle about digging her fingers into the chiffon of her skirt.  Alisa’s mouth is set in a smirk, a lioness taking victory over her prey.

“A Haiba doesn’t beg thrice. Now Princess,” She lifts her hips up, hiking up her skirt and pushing her underwear far to the side. “wants you to put your damn tongue inside me and keep it there until I cum.”

It was one thing to do it, but to watch nimble pale fingers contrast against lavender lace was causing pleasure to pool in the pit of Saeko’s stomach.  This was the Alisa she loved: wild at heart, sex starved and bossy.  This Alisa was all hers.

She enjoyed the view as Alisa lowered herself onto her parted mouth. Her fingers trailed up her stomach until they were cupping breasts over the silky fabric of her blouse. The amount of clothing they both had on was borderline offensive. She manages to pull the blouse out from Alisa’s skirt, pushing it over the top of her breasts. Alisa assists her by pulling it off, tossing it into the front seat and revealing pale skin for miles and a bra that is part of a matching set. She pushes the lace down far enough to reveal the hard pink buds of her nipples and wastes no time in rolling her thumbs over them. She wishes she could take them into her mouth but settles for pressing her tongue up and inside of Alisa, proceeding with slow shallow licks.

Alisa presses against Saeko’s mouth, her moans loud and long. One of her hands holds her skirt in place while the other clutches the backseat for balance. She rocks back and forth, her movements erratic and desperate, building back to the momentum Saeko had interrupted before.

Saeko focuses her tongue’s attention to Alisa’s swollen clit, her tongue tapping against it every time Alisa rolled into her. She moved one hand away from Alisa’s nipple, giving it a tug as she brushed her hand down the length of pale stomach until she settled on her own.  Her own wetness was starting to bother her and now that Alisa had her pinned down waiting was a not an appealing option. It was difficult to manage one handed but she managed to undo her jeans, sliding her free hand inside of her now ruined underwear. Her finger presses against her own clit meeting with slippery wet . The moan that comes is low and drawn out, the sudden contact a welcome relief.  She doesn’t hesitate in working her fingers inside of herself, mirroring the scissoring motion she had made inside of Alisa earlier.

Alisa bucks harder, spurred by the moans Saeko is making underneath her as she fingers herself.  Her orgasm is building inside of her, a crescendo that crests into a sudden wave of pleasure.  She doubles over; her whole body shivering as she cums against Saeko’s mouth, screaming her name in the process.  Saeko doesn’t stop her tongues work, pressing into Alisa’s orgasm and lapping up the fresh burst of wetness.

She wanted to hear Alisa scream her name, after all.

It’s the sound of it that spikes her own orgasm, her fingers working inside of herself until her back is arching up up _up_. The pleasure pulses through her and she slumps back boneless. Her moans are muffled by Alisa still pressed against her mouth.  They stay like that for a few moments longer before gathering enough energy to assume sitting positions side by side.  Alisa is purring contently, her head bent down to rest on Saeko’s shoulder. Saeko is wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand, interrupted by Alisa pulling her into an open mouthed kiss.

She tastes of cinnamon, sake, and _Alisa_. 

Saeko blinks, eyes wide and her mouth slack against Alisa’s as she feels long fingers slip into her jeans, pressing into her wetness. She’s still sensitive and she can’t help but shudder from the contact, her body jerking up into the touch.   Alisa just smiles, to anyone else it would appear innocent but Saeko knows the intent behind it. She knows they won’t be leaving the backseat of this car until Saeko is begging Alisa to let her cum, she knows it's her punishment for finishing herself off. 

“Again,” Alisa demands.

And who is Saeko to deny her?

So they go at it again, and again, hands and mouths taking each other apart until the birds start to sing the coming of dawn.  When they make it back to their sleeping quarters, hand in hand and pleasantly buzzed, the sun is beginning to rise over the horizon.

When they wake up they’ll meet again in a different girl’s bathroom, a cramped stall.  They’ll meet at Saeko’s drumming practice and they’ll meet at Alisa’s ballet recital.  Later than that, they'll meet in each other’s bed rooms. And much later, when there is no longer a need to chauffeur training camps and cheer on their competing siblings,

they’ll meet in their shared apartment.

Because after all, this was love.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [ tumblr ](www.cleiioo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
